A Beautiful Oblivion
by A Spot of Bother
Summary: It didn’t mean anything. But it was starting to mean everything.


(A/N): Perhaps FFnet will work this time. We'll see. Anyway, I should not be allowed to listen to music ever again. The plot bunnies always seem to bite hardest when I do. At least this one's short. And this is in no way an excuse to avoid working on _Waiting_. Nope. Reviews are appreciated, as always.

Disclaimer: Insert witty disclaimer here.

A Beautiful Oblivion

Axel stared down at the pale head of hair resting on his chest, trailing his fingers absently through the blond tresses. Roxas's deep, even breathing hinted at sleep, but Axel could never be sure with the kid. He thought about just asking the blond if he was awake, but then decided he didn't really care either way.

Axel turned his eyes to the ceiling, still smoothing his fingers through Roxas's hair. The Key of Destiny had one arm slung possessively over Axel's waist, fingers curled loosely against the redhead's side, and Axel wondered idly when they'd begun remaining in bed together after they fucked. Like it meant something.

Axel frowned and closed his eyes, letting his hand drop to the mattress and his breathing deepen. If Roxas was only staying for his benefit, he'd try to slip away when he thought Axel had finally fallen asleep. The boy didn't move. Axel decided he must really be asleep and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Roxas sighed softly and tightened his arm around Axel's waist, and Axel had never felt more trapped by a situation of his own making.

He'd only meant to sleep with the Key of Destiny once. He'd hoped that watching Roxas writhe and moan beneath him, that tearing his name from the blond's throat would be enough to rid himself of his fascination with the kid, erase cold blue eyes and lips set in a permanent frown from his mind for good.

Roxas had been an enigma to him from the beginning – the only Organization member Axel couldn't read at all. It had intrigued and frustrated him by turns, and Axel had found excuses to dog the younger Nobody's footsteps as he tried to get beneath the boy's expressionless exterior and figure him out.

No one had been more surprised than Axel when Roxas tolerated his presence. Axel had expected to have to work on the kid slowly, gradually talk his way between the blond's legs; instead, he'd bedded Roxas within two weeks of their first tentative overtures of "friendship."

Staring down at Roxas that first night, the boy's coat open, cheeks flushed, begging for it, begging for _him_, Axel had known he'd made a mistake. Yeah, Roxas was open and vulnerable and willing – everything Axel had expected and _wanted_ – but underneath it all, he was still undeniably dangerous. He was, Axel realized with a jolt, still in complete control in every way that _counted_.

And Axel's simple plan began to go horribly, horribly wrong.

Instead of using the boy and forgetting him, he'd found himself spending more time with him – too much time. What was supposed to be a one-time experiment led to another night, and then another. Axel stopped worrying about scaring Roxas off and took him rough, made him scream. Roxas stayed. Axel didn't know _why_.

The night Roxas rolled him over, straddled his hips and kissed him until his lips bled, Axel knew he should stop him. Giving _anyone_ this much control was unforgivable, least of all Roxas, whom Axel still couldn't read and still didn't understand. Instead, Axel let Roxas fuck him, long and hard. When it was over, Roxas stared at him, eyes flat and glittering strangely. He touched Axel's face hesitantly before he bent and kissed the redhead's cheek.

The _humanity_ in that gesture had shocked Axel so badly he'd been unable to speak as Roxas shrugged himself back into his clothes and left the room.

They didn't speak to each other for a while after that. Axel stopped shadowing the boy, watching, frustrated, as he withdrew into himself once again.

It was Roxas who finally forced the issue, cornering Axel at the foot of Memory's Skyscraper one damp morning. Pushing his hood back, Roxas had shoved Axel against the wall, blue eyes burning. "Does it mean anything?" he'd asked, fingers digging into Axel's arms.

Axel had smirked and pushed the blond away. "No."

Because, really, it couldn't.

Roxas had stared at him for a moment before he'd nodded. "All right." Axel had leaned down and kissed him with a desperate possessiveness he hadn't known he was capable of.

Axel glanced down at Roxas curled around him one last time before he sighed and closed his eyes, tightening his arm around the kid's shoulders. He'd probably be gone in the morning, but Axel didn't care. He was here now.

* * *

The first thing Axel was aware of was the weight on his chest. He cracked an eye open, lazy smirk slipping into place on his lips as he arched an eyebrow at Roxas. The kid was laying half on top of him, staring up at Axel with a directness that was mildly disconcerting. 

"What?" Axel asked, flicking him on the forehead just to watch his features twist into a frown. Roxas huffed before he shrugged, a small, mischievous grin stealing across his face.

"You know, if you want to know if I'm awake, you can just ask," he drawled, grin widening when Axel blinked at him. Laughing softly, Roxas pulled himself forward and kissed Axel. Axel smiled against the kid's lips as Roxas's hands trailed down his chest.

It didn't mean anything. But it was starting to mean everything.

Axel wondered if Roxas felt the same. And then he thought about it.

And he laughed.


End file.
